Cherub Fanfiction: Darkway
by RyanWritesStuff
Summary: When James and Kyle get sent on a mission to find out about a strange PE teacher they find out some information which gives the story a bit of a twist.
1. Chapter 1: James

DarkWay -Ryan Lomax

NOTIFICATION: all characters used in this fan fiction belong to the fabulous Robert Muchamore, except ones made by me eg. For this story 'Tom'.

This is also my first fan fiction so please leave comments and review and I will get back to you :D hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP* was the sound of James' alarm and work him up with a bit of a startle. James didn't mind though, and four years of early rising had gotten him used to the feeling. James didn't take long to pull himself out of bed and after a drink of water and a brush of his teeth he headed off for a shower. James was happy that he had an en-suite bathroom but got distracted by his grumbling stomach as he soaked in the hot water.

Once his shower was finished he put on his black cherub shirt, which was freshly washed, his camo trousers and his muddy boots. After this he headed off for breakfast, and felt good as he walked out his door and saw his best mate Kyle and his girlfriend Kerry waiting at the end of their coridoor for the lift to come up.

"Aight?" Kyle asked James as he reached the lift

"Good, you?" James replied

"Yeah, me and Kerry were just talking about you getting into more shit with Lauren and Bethany"

Kerry started smirking at this is and added "you'd better hope you get a mission before they get to you, or else your gonna get beaten up"

"lets hope so" James replied, now in not so much of a good mood. The doors of the lift opened and they strolled in and clicked the 'G' button, standing for ground floor and the lift started moving downwards.

As they reached the bottom, the doors opened and they headed to the cafeteria. As they reached the door to the cafeteria, they literally bumped into Zara Asker, the chairwoman, and quickly said sorry.

"That's quite alright, but James I want you to come straight over to the mission building, after you've eaten... same with you Kyle."

"yes miss" they replied in unison, before walking to the serving area.

"Well isn't that convenient." Said Kerry

"Yeah, now I don't have to deal with Lauren and Bethany" replied James, stuffing his plate with bacon, fried egg and bread, before buttering it and walking over to the rest of his friends.

"I'm just happy to have a mission" Kyle said

"Yeah greedy guts gets them all!" replied Shak, whilst pointing at James. Gabrielle nodded in agreement, although she was also a black shirt and must have had quite a lot of missions to get it.

James and Kyle ate quickly before going back to their rooms, which were opposite each other and decided to meet back in the coridoor in 5 minutes. James brushed his teeth again, went to the toilet and neatened his uniform, before going back outside to see Kyle waiting for him...  
=============================

That was the first Chapter of my fan fiction story... Planning to do more but would love feedback for an idea of the mission Kyle and James go on. Thanks for reading and hopefully a new chapter will come soon :D


	2. Chapter two: settling in

A/N: Hiya guys. Sorry for this chapter taking a while. Shoutout to LittleTrooper15 and MusicFanBooks. Thanks for the reviews and favourites. Would love to get few more views currently on at about 50. (which is alright). Also I forgot to say in the first chap that all the characters are still teenagers but in 2018 (hope this puts a nice twist on the story)

All rights to Robert Muchamore... Blah blah blah... Love the guy.

Chapter 2:  
James and Kyle headed off towards the mission building, taking the same lift as they did to get breakfast, but only went down to floor 2. They then weaved through lots of corridors, passing lots of grey shirts, quite a few navy and a few red shirts, obviously going to see members of staff or siblings.

They reached the main entrance and after a quick eye scan, walked out the door, into the centre of the 'Cherub Village', and choosing one of the many paths leading to different places, walked towards the mission building.

When they reached the mission building, a second eye scan of the day, let them walk through the doors to an open lobby, with a couple sofas and a mini fish aquarium as a centre piece of the room. They walked to a small looking lady with dark hair and similar eyes, sitting behind a desk and looking at a computer. They told her their names and she told them to wait a couple of minutes.

A few minutes passed before the lady behind the desk told them to walk up to the third floor. They walked quickly and knocked on the door of the only room on the floor.

Zara opened the door briskly before hurrying them in. "I have to go sort out the kids, Ewart is really busy at the moment... please do read through your mission briefing documents on the tablets on the table." She said before walking out and taking the lift down.

James and Kyle went and sat down at the desk, before grabbing a tablet each and opening the document names James / Kyle mission briefing.'

It read this:

***CLASSIFIED MISSION BRIEFING***

FOR JAMES ADAMS AND KYLE BLUEMAN  
. THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG. ANY ATTEMPT TO REMOVE IT FROM THE MISSION BUILDING WILL SET OFF AN ALARM. DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES.

Mission Background

Jake Harris, had been the head of PE at St Michaels Street boys school, for almost 8 years and is a tough teacher. He was known for making students scrub the changing rooms with toothbrushes, for no reason and even teachers were too scared to sit next to him at lunch. St Michaels Street boys school is one of the best schools in the country, with very high GCSE scores and an outstanding review by OFSTED. The head teacher Miss Benthic was known to be brilliant and had quite a few teaching books and awards to her name, proving the schools brilliance. The school itself is on the edge of London and is quite discreet. This makes it easy for some illegal activity to happen, as things can be brought in from London but its not the centre of attention. Jake has apparently been selling things to students and getting them to do things for him. Some are bad and some are even worse

The mission

You, James and Kyle are to go to St Michaels Street Boys school and pose as student brothers, but secretly study Jake Harris and his operations in the school. You are also to try and make some 'deals' with Jake and see what he does. Normal small cameras and microphones are to be tried to put up, so that we can see, hear and have evidence.

You are also (on the side) to be on the lookout for a boy named Tom Leworth, who we think would make a good agent and coincidently goes to SMSBS. His parents are ex- cherubs and he is currently in a care home, due to his parents deaths in 2009 & 2011\. This means he's been in a care home for almost 7 years He doesn't know his parents were cherubs and he shouldn't until he becomes a cherub himself.  
THESE DOCUMENTS ARE SERIOUS AND SHARING ROUND OR TELLING OF FRIENDS IS COMPLETELY RESTRICTED.

THIS MISSION HAS BEEN RATED AS A LOW / MEDIUM RISK BUT AS ALWAYS AGENTS STILL HAVE THE CHOICE TO DECLINE.

"Cool" said James.

"Ye I'm up for that" Kyle said. They waited about 5 more minutes, talking over the details of the mission before Zara walked back in.

"Hi boys. Like this mission?" She asked.

"yes ma'am" they both said.

"good, because you leave tomorrow at 11.30am" she replied.

*Time Break*

James and Kyle had packed up their stuff and before long were walking out of their rooms at 11.15am to go to the cars outside. They put their bags in the boot and both jumped in the back seats of the black Audi.

They went on their phones for most of the journey as it was quite long.

"Ugh I hate long car journeys." Said James

"Ye same!" Replied Kyle

"Well, we are nearly here" said John Jones, who was going to stay with them and act as their dad.

When they arrived at the small 2 bedroom detached house on the outskirt of London, the boys went straight upstairs to unpack. To their delight, the room they picked had a tv in, complete with HDMI.

James unpacked his clothes and other bits, before grabbing his backpack with his PS4, that he'd snuck in and plugged it all in.

He connected to the WiFi, before loading Fortnite. Kyle and James took turns playing a game each and ended up playing about 16 games altogether. They got 3 wins, with James getting two and Kyle one.

After about an hour of them arriving John sent them both down to the local Co-Op to grab some food and gave them a bit of money. They grabbed bread, cheese, milk,cereal and a big bottle of coke and lemonade before getting a ready meal for each of them, including John. They took their basket to the till and the lady behind it started talking to them.

"Hiya boys, I haven't seen you around before." Said the lady

"No, we just moved in down the road and wanted to stock up on the basics" replied Kyle.

"Oh ok, well welcome to the town, my names Jane. I expect you two are going to St Michaels Street then?" The lady questioned

"yep we both are" said James

"Ok nice, my boy, Jack goes there, I will tell him to come say hi later. What's the house number?"

"18" both boys said

"Cool beans, anything else I can get you?" Said Jane

"Ye can we get three choco bars please... A wispa, and two crunchies?" James replied

"sure thing boys... Great, that will be £15.50 please" Jane said putting the chocolate and the other food into a bag.

Kyle handed over the money, collecting the change before starting to walk out.

"Thankyou" said James, smiling at Jane and grabbing the bag and walking out with Kyle.

They walked home and unpacked the food into the fridge. James put the food in the microwave to cook as Kyle poured out drinks. As they brought the food and drink into the lounge, they saw John sitting at his laptop typing an email to someone.

"Hey boys... Ooo that smells good. I'm just sending an email to Zara to say we are here and have the equipment set up and ready to be put in the school tomorrow."

"ok cool" said James

"Also there are your uniforms, James' on the left. Kyle, yours is on the right." John said.

The boys took their uniforms up to their room before coming back down and tucking into their food. They watched a bit of TV before John said be wanted an early night and headed off to bed.

The boys also went upstairs and played a few games of Fortnite before playing some Fifa and deciding to go to bed. Tomorrow they had school.

A/N: Hi there. Me again. That was the second chapter of my story. Please do review. Its always nice to read a nice comment about your hard work. Next chapters gonna be about the school and maybe an encounter with Tom. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Plan action pt1

Chapter 3: School  
James and Kyle woke up early, and took it in turns to have showers. They then got dressed into the new uniforms and went to have breakfast.

They went downstairs to see John, frying some bacon and eggs and buttering toast.

"I just popped down to the shops to get some nice breakfast... You boys up for some eggs and bacon?"

The boys both replied with yes, before eating and then going upstairs to brush their teeth and grab their bags.

"James... Kyle!" John shouted

"You're going to miss the bus!"

So the boys pulled their shoes on and started running towards the bus stop, to catch the school bus.

As they were getting closer, they saw quite a few people, in the same uniform, waiting for the same bus. There seemed to be a large-ish group of boys standing out from the rest of the people. They were scruffy, with loose ties and untucked shirts.

They called James and Kyle over as they reached the stop, before what seemed to be the 'leader' came over and started talking to them.

"So, you boys are new... Huh?" The guy said

"ye, we just moved in at the end of the street" James replied  
The boy gave him a funny look before saying "Well newbies have to give up things for trade... So I will take those shoes from you and the tie from ur brother" he said pointing at Kyle.

"Nah fuck off" James replied, pretty miffed af the guy already tryna bully them.

The guy didn't like this and pushed James. It didn't really do much as James and Kyle were properly built, from all the cherub training.

James swiftly took the guys legs out, so not to hurt him too much but to make him back off. It didn't work and the guy jumped up and threw a lousy, slow punch at James.

James dodged it and quickly returned his own punch to the temple, knocking the guy out on the floor. His friends of maybe 4 or 5 ran towards James and Kyle and unlike in the movies, where they take it in turns, they all went at once.

James grabbed the first guy and put him in a painful armlock, whilst kicking another guy in the groin.

Kyle at the same time side kicked a guy in the stomach to the ground before getting attacked by others. This was no bother to him as he took at the first guy with a strong punch and James got the other guy in an armlock before Kyle kicked him in the face.

They all backed off to a safe distance except for the guy who was only just becoming conscious again.

James walked over to him and whispered in his ear "don't mess with us" before dropping him a couple of paracetemol... For the headache.

They got on the bus, staying a safe distance from the boys and looked at their new timetables.

"Ok James" Kyle said "You've got Art, French and English with Tom so try and get close to him and talk to him... Meet up with me at break and we will go and visit Mr Harris."

"ok" James replied.

They reached school and went their separate ways. James' first lesson was art with tom, so went to his lesson.

He walked in and saw most students already sitting down. A middle aged woman with brown hair and green eyes walked up to him.

"hmm. James Hoiker?" The lady asked. James had changed his last name for the mission.

"yes miss" James said, looking for Tom...he spotted him, on a table in the corner.

"Well, you choose where you want to sit and we can get you to work with someone." the teacher said.

James went and sat down at Tom's table. He talked to Tom for most of the lesson and even tried to help him with his art, which didn't turn out very well.  
They then went off to French together and Tom told him that he was trying to get into the school football team. James loved this as it would bea great way to bond with Tom and told he would try too.

Even though James wasn't any Lionel Messi, he was still decent at football as were most cherubs.

They got to French and started their lesson when James started enquiring about Toms life.

"So where do you live tom?" James asked.

"in the care home, really close to the school." Tom replied

"oh cool" James said

"not really" Tom said... "it sucks"

James decided to question anymore , as it seemed like a soft topic for Tom.

They finished French and James told Tom that he was going to find Kyle. He didn't tell him they were going to see Mr Harris.

He found Kyle with some old guys and the went straight to the PE office.

They saw Mr Harris. He looked a lot older than in the photos in the mission prep. He also had much redder skin, portraying that he smokes.

As they walked they were shocked to see...

A/N Oooo have I got you on a cliffhanger? xD hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should come soon and will involve James playing football, more Fortnite and what happens with Mr Harris' office :))

As always I don't own cherub or the characters, yada yada Robert Muchamore... Legend... All creds to him...pls don't sue me xD


End file.
